Silence Will Fall
by AnotherBook
Summary: Loki has had many a love life. This is nothing new to him. The Doctor has faced many a monster and villain, but never has he faced a threat like this. Badfic/Mary Sue parody. Posted by Erin.


Because no Fanfiction account is complete without a badfic parody!

Dedicated to the brave agents of the PPC. Thank you for all your hard work in protecting Legolas from the fangirls, keeping Narnia safe, and dealing with the Infamous OOC Epidemic of the Star Wars continuity.

 **Silence Will Fall**

Xoehemina Wraithlight Spickl the Third rolled over and grinned at her true love. "Wakey wakey, Lokes!" she said in a sing-song nasal voice pitched at exactly the same key as nails on a chalk board. It was like birdsong and music all rolled into one—that is, if said bird was a crow with a five-year cold and a pack-a-day smoker and the music was played by a beginner violinist with a squint from London to New York.

Loki sat up gracefully on his elbow and smirked at his bride. "Good morning, my love," he said. "Don't bother to rise just yet… here, let me go and bring you breakfast in bed…"

Suddenly, an odd, wheezing hydraulic sound could be heard outside the window. Xoehemina perked up at the sound. She was a beautiful vision in off-white as she ran out onto the veranda like a flat-footed ostrich or an elephant with eczema.

"My soulmate cometh!" she proclaimed, waving her arms in a dramatic gesture like a chicken with hiccups and fell flat on her cute little backside. Loki helped her to her feet.

"You can't mean this," he said, his eyes filling with tears. Xoehemina turned.

"Lol, wut?"

"You can't seriously be breaking up with me!" Loki's voice rose to a crescendo and tears rolled down over his nose. Xoehemina turned around to pat his cheek as the TARDIS materialized before them.

"Oh, pish tush. It's a time machine. I could be back yesterday!" she said cheerfully, snapping her fingers. The TARDIS made an angry, protesting sound as its doors flew open with a violent crash, but the sentient ship was unable to voice her annoyance to the fans and as such was frequently abused, like so. Xoehemina ignored the TARDIS' protests as she waltzed gaily inside. She popped open her old pocket watch. "I left my hearts in Gallifrey."

The doors flew shut behind her, the TARDIS making another angry sound. Xoehemina turned around and almost bumped into a tall, thin man who was looking at her, one eyebrow raised in a potentially frightening manner. Xoehemina fell flat on her backside again, spreading her arms wide. "Theta sugar! It's me, your childhood crush Ashkanakxygr!"

The Doctor frowned at her. "Get off my TARDIS."

"But, _baby_ …" Ashkanakxygr pleaded, opening her violet eyes wide like muddy lagoons of stagnant seaweed. The Doctor pursed his lips.

"I have never met you in my life before. Leave my poor TARDIS alone and get out."

"You have to remember me!" Ashkanakxygr shrieked. The Doctor flinched at the piercing sound. Ashkanakxygr was beyond paying attention. "We went to school together. We kissed for the first time when the moons were shining over the red mountains. My heart was broken forever when you ran away. Don't you remember that?"

"None of it," the Doctor said with finality. "You're not a Time Lord. I would know you. I do not. For the last time, get off my TARDIS."

"Pyrdon baby bear…" Ashkanakxygr began. She didn't finish. The Doctor had pushed her out onto the surface of a barren planet, there to wail her heart out for all eternity. (Did I mention she was immortal?)

Back in his cell on Asgard, Loki snickered. Thor shuddered as he walked past his brother's cell.

"Seriously, brother. Get a life."

"But manipulating these half-witted mortals is so amusing," Loki drawled. Suddenly, he reached down to his belt pouch. "Sorry, message waiting on my magic tablet."

On the blank surface appeared a short message.

 _Loki. If you send another of your crowd after me ever again, I am letting Ace loose on you._

Loki cackled and turned back to his mischief. Thor went upstairs, wrote a quick note of apology, and gave it to Huginn to deliver. The raven would see that it reached the Doctor's hand—eventually.

"What was that _thing_?" Donna asked distastefully as the Doctor washed and sanitized his hands for the fourth time.

"Maria Susare, commonly known as a Mary Sue, for some reason. They're ancient creatures, pre-dating Time itself. They normally inhabit the Void and unknown parts of deep, empty space, where they prey on the unwary, but once in a while one will get lost and become every hero's worst nightmare." The Doctor shuddered violently, but caught himself. "They sometimes cause innocent, everyday people like us to behave contrary to our nature, and they often butt in where they're not wanted. They're parasites, and in their true form they are monstrous creatures with horns and teeth the length of my finger, claws and hideous bat wings which they use to disguise their horrible pink-and-black mottled skin. They're horrible creatures that are only half-intelligent, fixated on certain ideas and unable to form new ones. They can _not_ be reasoned with. A few brave hunters sometimes seek them out to slay them, but they must have found new sources of food, or they would have vanished from the face of the universe by now…" The Doctor grimaced in distaste. "This one was… rather… amorous." Donna almost laughed at the Doctor's discomfort, but quickly returned to seriousness.

"Well, what should we do about it, space boy?"

"We find their latest food source…" the Doctor's voice deepened to an ominous drawl.

"And hope they aren't already addicted."


End file.
